Synthetic resin models of flying objects, such as military airplanes, passenger airplanes, transport airplanes, helicopters, spaceships, flying animals, such as birds, and the like, are known. These models are provided in kit form on a scale proportional to actual size flying objects. Aeromaniacs, ranging from children to grownups, love to assemble and manufacture all kinds of models of flying objects.
Some models of planes resemble an actual plane in their dimensions and require a high degree of precision for assembly. They do not, however, include a source of power for flying. Therefore, there is no way to demonstrate the use of the finished model in a flying condition. The hobby of model building is thereby limited to exclude the flying of the model when a hobby enthusiast finishes the model. For this reason, the only function of a powerless, passive model of a flying object, after assembly, is for the visual pleasure of its assembler, be it on a desk or suspended from the ceiling.
The present invention advantageously solves a problem associated with models of flying objects by providing a device for displaying a model of a flying object in a flying condition. By the use of an external power source, the present invention of displays a powerless model of a flying object in a flying condition.